From publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,822 B1, a vehicle with an energy-absorbing structure having a spoiler is known in this regard. The spoiler is produced of one piece with the bumper or fixed on the bumper. To improve the protection of pedestrians, this spoiler is limited in its yield along the vehicle by a support, which is fixed on the vehicle. The support is fixed at a radial distance behind the spoiler. The spoiler is arranged below a front radiator block, while the energy-absorbing structure is arranged upstream of a front radiator block in a middle region of the front radiator block in driving direction.
This front region of a vehicle was specially designed in order to protect pedestrians. A front region designed thus however cannot prevent that initially the foot region of a pedestrian in the event of a collision is struck by the spoiler in the lower front region and possibly trapped between spoiler and road surface. In the process, a high loading of the longitudinal and cruciate ligaments of the knee joint can occur in the knee joint when the upper body topples over in the direction of the engine hood and in addition, an extreme angling-off of the knee occurs. This was established in a plurality of comparative tests using an artificial leg structure having the appropriate measuring devices in the ligament regions of the knee and in an angling-off region of the knee as well as in the lower leg and in the thigh.
At least one object is to reduce the loads on the knee in the event of collision accidents involving pedestrians and to create a catching region of a vehicle that more greatly protects the knee of a pedestrian in the event of a collision accident. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.